


Ten Minute Love

by IrisAnne



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Bus, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Multi, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAnne/pseuds/IrisAnne
Summary: Just a love of ten minutes.





	Ten Minute Love

**Author's Note:**

> written in ten minutes

The bus shifted forward rocking everyone inside. It was crowded, as expected of an early wednesday morning. The sun had still not risen completely up; the sky still had an orange glow to it, yet still managed to look cold in the changing autumn air. Dan kept close to his body, his jacket doing little to shield him from the cold air inside the bus despite its overcrowdedness. He saw a couple, a tall male and a slightly shorter female, stand in close proximity to another: the white-haired woman was scrolling down her phone and the blonde-haired man holding on to the pole above her head and looking at nowhere in particular. He seemed tired, Dan mused, but still held on the woman’s hand with his other arm to keep him grounded. 

Dan looked out the window and saw another couple, this time a man with green hair and a shorter woman with brown hair, talking and pointing to the man’s phone and back out to the path the bus was taking over the hill. They were dressed in grays and blacks, the only thing breaking that pattern being the woman’s yellow scarf. Dan thought she looked nice as they faded from his view.

He heard more than saw some girl watch a red-haired man talk to a blonde-haired woman on her phone, the man laughing every couple of seconds and the woman covering up her smile. She looked so happy, however, that even shielding her smile couldn’t stop her from radiating happiness through the screen. Dan looked away when the girl noticed him staring.

Phil, who was sitting at the front of the bus scrolling through instagram, stood up and tugged on the yellow cord of the bus to signal that his stop was coming soon. Dan watched as he moved to the exit of the bus, his body swaying with the bumpy road, and got off at an intersection with no real destination in mind.

Dan seized his opportunity and got off the bus as well in the last second, quickly running off the second exit near the back of the bus and running up to catch up to Phil walking towards a marble fountain right across the street in the opposite direction.


End file.
